Telescopic conveyors are commonly used to transport loose bulk materials such as aggregate from one location to another using a conveyor belt arrangement mounted upon a frame structure. Telescopic conveyors operate in such a way that they may be lowered and raised as well as being capable of forward, reverse and radial movement. This capability provides that the conveyor is able to stock piles of aggregate material uniformly upon the ground within a given area. Such conveyors are typically used in mining areas for loading mined materials into bulk carriers. Telescopic conveyors are relatively large structures, which are transported in a number of sections which are then assembled together on site. The fastening arrangement between the various sections typically comprises bolts, however using these to fasten the plurality of sections making up the base frame and/or inner frame can be cumbersome and time consuming.
A typical telescopic conveyor comprises two or more conveyor sections, which are configured to extend and retract with respect to one another in telescopic fashion. For example, a telescopic conveyor typically comprises a base frame from within which an inner frame is configured to extend out of and retract into. This movement is typically effected by a drive mechanism such as a winch and wire rope system. The inner frame when extending out of or retracting into the base frame is supported at an outer end of the base frame by a support assembly comprising one or more rollers. During such movements the inner frame, even when partially extended, can be subject to undesirable bending as a result of gravitational and environmental forces. For example, the support assembly may comprise one or more rollers which are arranged such as to facilitate movement of the inner frame relative to the base frame, whilst also supporting the inner frame during such movement.